Donnes Dedans au Diable
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: We may not pay Satan reverence, for that would be indiscreet, but we can at least respect his talents. And God is he talented.... Channy one-shot.


**A/N: This idea struck me....well, I have no idea when. But, it was sometime this morning. And so a few hours after it hit me, (I had alerts to get through and then did some perousing =P) I searched for relevant quotes. I had a quote in mind but couldn't get it quite to fully surface to my conscious mind. BUT I found it. =)**

**Anyhoo, this is just a little one-shot I cooked up in ma noggin early in the morning since...I've seemed to basically turn nocturnal....ish...**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

_The Devil hath power. To assume a pleasant shape._ Hamlet, Act 2, scene 2.

And what shape is more pleasing to a girl my age than a Hollywood bad boy?

As far as I'm concerned, Chad Dylan Cooper is just the devil in disguise. If you knew him like I do, you'd be able to see that he is just pure evil.

Just this morning I found out about yet another one of his plots to get me going. On his blog, he's been insinuating that I'm madly in love with him.

That's where I'm headed right now - to give that blue-eyed force of ungodliness a piece of my mind.

I don't even bother to knock on his door. I just storm right in. And why not? He does the same thing to me. I have no reason to feel bad about it. Because you and I both know that he deserves so much more.

"Chad!!" Fury and hate just oozes from each word that flicks off my tongue every time I have to deal with...Chad.

I stare at the back of his head, him just...bobbing his head mindlessly.

"Great. I make the journey to hell and he's not even listening to me," I mutter under my breath.

"Chad." Nothing.

"Chaaad." I practically sing out, my patience wearing thin.

Still nothing.

"CHAD!!!!!!!!" I shout as loud as I possibly can, and only then does he turn around.

He looks at me, confused for a moment before taking his earbuds out. Oh. He was listening to music...

"Oh, hey Sonny!" He flashes me a smile. And dare I say, it looks genuine. Like he's actually happy to see me.

My face contorts to reflect my confusion. "Umm...Hi Cooper..."

We stand there in silence, him still sporting a goofy grin, me still...really, really confused.

After a few moments, he breaks the silence. Not uncomfortable, but not comfortable necessarily. Just...silent. "Well? What was it that you....wanted?"

I snap out of it. "Oh, right," I mutter audibly as I shake any lingering confusion out of my head. "Your blog Cooper. What the heck are you doing? You're telling the whole worlld that I'm in love with you!!"

"Mhmm, yep. That would be what I wrote. What's it to ya?" He says it as if it was the most obvious, reasonable thing ever. Like...like there was no question to be asked.

"I'm not!! It's all lies!!" I shout at him, losing my cool completely.

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

"Yes!! All of it! If anything, I hate you!"

"Do you though? Do you really?"

"Yes! I do! Really!!" My voice, without my noticing, raised an octave, at least. I realize this just as I realize that the gap between Chad and I is a lot smaller than it had been. He's standing over me, only a couple of inches away from my face.

"Well...I..." He seems to think about his words carefully as his sparkly eye does its magic. It's so hard to...stay upset when he flashes me that hurt look of his that he barely ever shows. Once again, it almost seems...genuine. What is this? He's supposed to be a complete fake...

Then, as if something clicked in his head, his lips pull into a smile, causing me to be wary.

He sighs at me, shaking his head. I just know he has something up his sleeve. "You're right. That blog was a lie. And...I'm going to do something to fix it."

I look away. Not moving my eyes off of him, but looking....through him in a way as I think about what he might have meant. Either he was going to write, say, a retraction or something - which would be very...un-Chalike - or he was planning something. As hard as I think, I can't come up with any idea of what he's thinking.

As I bring my focus back to the real world, I realize that his left hand is on the small of my back, just as he pulls me to him, or bodies touching.

I see the world almost in slow-motion as his other hand drifts up and works its way into my hair as he brings his face closer and closer to mine. Stopping for a moment, looking in my eyes, his reflecting a devious glint, a smirk still planted on his face.

Finding myself unable to do anything to prevent it, he closes the gap, planting his..soft...sweet lips on mine.

Dammit. I try to resist. I will myself to raise my arms to push him off of me, make him stop, but my brain doesn't relay the command to my arms.

Before I know it, without my permission, my lips give in and start to kiss him back. I scream in my head for them to stop, but they don't listen. And then even my mind gives in.

I surrender completely to that arian force of evil. I give myself to the devil.

But hey, _Hell is more bearable than nothingness._

--

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know, not polished, kind of rushed, but still.**

**So yeah, the things in italics at the beginning and end, are quotes. The first, as said, if from Act 2 Scene 2 of Hamlet by the great ol Willy Shake-a-spear. =P The second is from PJ Bailey.**

**Yeah...I basically called Chad Satan in this one. Maybe I should do another where Chaddykins is Satan's Anagram....hmm....**

**Great...now I have a couple of ideas for Holiday Channy...Ah well, it can't be helped. =P**

**Anyhoo, tell me what you thought of this. More one-shots should be coming your way soon...ish....**

**The summary is a Mark Twain quote. The titls is a quick...unpolished translation of something into French. You figure it out, then kudos to you. I'll send you a virtual hug. Or maybe a shout out in the next chapter of BLTW. =P**


End file.
